Bar codes, 2D codes or similar symbols may be added to printed items so that the printed item such as a consumer good in a store may be identified by optical means. Printing bar codes, finding the code on an item and obtaining the special equipment required to read the bar code adds cost and burden to the process of identifying printed items.